Hikari in Wonderland
by The Silver Magician of Chaos
Summary: Hikari falls down a rabbit hole following a blond bunny. Based on Alice in Wonderland. *A story request, I made for my good friend WingBladeWeaver1357*
1. In a World of My Own

Chapter 1: In a World of My Own

It was a bright spring day in Radiant Garden as Hikari was relaxing on a tree while her tutor, Aerith, was reading from a history book to try and get Hikari prepped for an exam in a few days. Hikari however, was more interested in playing with Yuffie, the cat of her friend, Kairi. Hikari was a young girl of twelve, almost thirteen, and she had black pants and a white jacket with short black sleeves, and a black t-shirt while Aerith, another brown hair, was in a dark pink shirt with a pink skirt and brown shoes.

As Aerith read, Hikari brushed her foot against Aerith's head.

"Stop that, Hikari." Aerith said calmly.

"Okay." Hikari sighed. "I'm still listening.

She went on as Hikari grabbed a circle of flowers and put them on Yuffie's head as a few fell and caused Aerith to sneeze.

"Hikari!" Aerith said firmly but not unkindly. "Will you please pay attention to your history lesson?!"

"Sorry." Hikari said. "But how can anyone pay attention to such a boring book as history?"

"My friend, there are loads of interesting events in history." Aerith countered. "The Revolutionary War, the Civil War, World War I, World War II-"

"Yeah, yeah, but in my world, it'd be more epic and awesome!" Hikari said. "Like Narnia or Harry Potter!"

"Well you're one for fantasy, aren't you?" Aerith said with a laugh. "We'll pick up again in a few seconds."

"Fantasy?" Hikari repeated as Aerith went to the water fountain to get a drink. "That's it, Yuffie! If I had a world of my own, everything would be fantasy! Nothing would be what it is! Because everything would be what it isn't! And on the other hand, what it would be, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. See?"

Yuffie shook his head.

"In my world, you wouldn't just move your head, and meow." Hikari explained. "You'd shake your head and go, 'No Hikari, I have no idea what you're saying.'"

Yuffie meowed in protest.

"Oh, but you would!" Hikari said. "It'd be like Narnia or Oz. You and all the other animals would be just like people. Why in my world…"

_Cats and rabbits_

_Would reside in fancy little houses._

_And be dressed in shoes_

_And hats and trousers._

_In a world of my own._

_All the flowers_

_Would have very extra special powers._

_They would sit and_

_Talk to me for hours._

_There'd be new birds._

_Lots of nice and_

_Friendly how you do birds._

_Everyone would_

_Have a dozen blue birds._

_Within that world of my own,_

_I could listen to a babbling brook_

_And hear a song that I could understand._

_I keep wishing_

_It could be that way,_

_Because my world would be a wonderland…_

As Hikari blinked for a little, feeling a tad tired, she saw something weird. A pale skin boy with rabbit ears running past with a watch. He looked at it and rushed off.

"Oh my fur and blond hair!" The boy called out. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

"Well that's curious." Hikari wondered. "What could he possibly be late for?"

Hikari rushed after him.

"Hey you, wait up!" Hikari called out.

"I'm late!" The boy called out. "I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

"It's gotta be important, like a party or something." Hikari said. "Hey you, wait up! Why are you rhyming everything you say?!"

"No, no, no, I'm overdue!" The boy called out. "I'm really in a stew! No time to say good-bye! Hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

He then hopped into a rabbit hole.

"Whoa…" Hikari said. "I've gotta stop eating tacos before I go to bed."

She knelt down at the hole with Yuffie.

"What a weird place to have a party." Hikari said. She then crawled in. "You know Yuffie; we really shouldn't be doing this. I mean, we haven't been invited, and curiosity always leads to trouble-EEYAAAHHH!"

As she was talking, she ended up falling down a huge hole.

"Good bye, Yuffie!" Hikari called out. "Tell Kairi, hi if you see her before I do!"

Yuffie waved good-bye, and Hikari wondered what was going to happen to her now.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Alice in Wonderland or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter Two: Down the Rabbit Hole

Hikari continued to fall on and on and on until she found that she was actually getting bored of falling.

"Oh my." Hikari said. "After a fall like this, I don't think I'll worry about falling down stairs anymore."

She then turned a lamp she saw on as it lit up the whole room, and she found herself in what looked more like a Victorian elevator shaft rather than a hole in the ground. Also, various objects like the lamp were floating all around her.

Eventually, she fell into a rocking chair and laid back in it, but she laid back too far and started falling again, which gave her a bit of a shock, which also resulted in her ending up upside down.

"Yeash." Hikari sighed. "What if I fall right through the center of the Earth and end up where the people walk upside down? Oh, now that's just silly. No one goes around walking upside-"

Hikari came to a hard stop and saw the blond boy running down a long stone hallway upside down, until she saw that she was just upside down and corrected herself.

"Hey!" Hikari called out. "Hey you, wait!"

Hikari chased the boy until he went through a door as Hikari opened it to find a smaller door. She then opened that one to find a smaller door. She then opened several more until she found a hole she could barely squeeze through. She then found herself in a large and tall room with only a door at the other end. She went to open it when the door knob called out.

"Ah!" Hikari let out in shock. "Oh, I beg your pardon, sir."

"Quite alright." The door said. "But you did give me quite a turn."

"You see, I was following-"

"Rather good, what?" The door said with a laugh. "Doorknob, turn."

"Please sir-" Hikari tried to go on.

"Well, one good turn deserves another." The doorknob said again. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I was looking for this green boy." Hikari said.

"Eh?" The door asked. "Oh."

The door opened his mouth, the keyhole, and Hikari looked through it to see the boy still running.

"There he is!" Hikari called out. "I simply must get through."

"Sorry." The door said. "You're much too big. Simply impassable."

"You mean impossible." Hikari corrected.

"No, impassable." The door said with a laugh. "Nothing's impossible. Why don't you try the bottle on the table?"

"Table?" Hikari asked when a table suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a bottle on it. "Oh."

"Read the directions." The door instructed. "And directly, you'll be directed in the right direction."

"Huh?" Hikari asked as she looked at a little slip on the bottle that read "Drink Me" in a flowing script. "Hm, I better look first. After all, if I drank from something marked poison, it'd disagree with me sooner or later."

"Beg your pardon?" The door asked, confused.

"I was just giving myself some good advice." Hikari said with a sigh. "But…"

Terra took a long sip.

"Mm, tastes like cherry tarts, custard, pineapple, roast turkey-" as Terra talked, she soon realized she had shrunk down considerably. "Whoa! What happened?!"

"You almost went out like a candle." The door chuckled.

"But look!" Hikari called out. "I'm just the right size!"

"Oh, no use." The door said with another chuckle. "I forgot to tell you, I'm locked."

"Oh come on!" Hikari groaned.

"But of course, you've got the key, so-" the door began before Hikari interrupted.

"What key?"

"Oh, don't tell me you left it up there."

Hikari looked, and a key appeared out of nowhere. She tried to climb up, but it was just too high.

"Whatever will I do?" Hikari asked herself.

"Try the box, naturally." The door explained as a small box appeared. "Oh." Hikari said as she opened it to reveal several candies marked "Eat Me". "Alright."

Hikari took one.

"But who knows what this will do?" Hikari took a bit and suddenly grew to twice her old size.

The door, muffled by Hikari 's foot, said something, but Hikari couldn't make it out.

"What did you say?" Hikari said as she moved her foot.

"I said, 'A little of that went a long way!'" The door began laughing.

"Well I don't think it's funny!" Hikari said as she began to feel tears on her face. "Now I'll never get out!"

"Oh come, come, now." The door said sympathetically. "Crying won't help."

"I know!" Hikari said between sobs. "But I-I just can't help it!"

Her tears were so big, that they began filling the room.

"Oh, this won't do!" The door called out. "This won't do at all! Hey, you up there, stop! Stop I say!"

Eventually, the bottle of the shrinking liquid went past.

"Oh look!" The door called out. "The bottle! The bottle!"

Hikari took some and drank, shrinking down to half the size she was before and falling into the bottle, which went through the key hole and off into a raging sea of her own tears.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Alice in Wonderland or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	3. Caucus Race

Chapter 3: Caucus Race

"Oh boy." Hikari groaned, still in the bottle. "I really wish I hadn't cried so much."

For what seemed like hours, Hikari floated in her bottle as she heard someone singing and looked to see a young man in black leggin, white jacket and a black shirt with brown hair with red highlights riding a dolphin.

_Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me._

_How I love to sail on the bounding sea._

_And I never ever, ever do a thing about the weather_

_For the weather never ever does a thing for me._

As the boy kept singing he saw Hikari in the bottle.

"Ahoy, and other nautical expressions." The boy called out. "Land ho!"

Hikari looked, and there was indeed land, but the boy seemed to have missed her.

"Oh, man." Hikari groaned. "Hey, hey you, help!"

"Three points to starboard buddy." The boy said as the dolphin sped on.

"Hey, help me, you jerk!" Hikari called out as a wave hit her bottle, and she was submerged before coming out again.

Eventually, she arrived on the land as Hikari, soaked to her underwear ended up forced to run around in circles with several others, with the boy on the top of a rock.

_Backwards, forwards,_

_Inwards, outwards._

_Come and join the chase._

_No way to dry of quicker_

_Than a jolly caucus race._

_Backwards, forwards,_

_Inwards, outwards._

_Bottom to the top._

_Never a beginning,_

_There can never be a stop._

"I say, you'll never get dry that way." The boy said.

"Get dry?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, you gotta race with the others." The boy explained. "First rule of a caucus race, you know."

"But how can we-" Hikari was about to say when another wave hit them all and made them even more wet than before.

"You know, this doesn't seem like the best way to get dry!" Hikari called out.

"Nonsense." The boy said. "I got dry as a bone already. Why do you think I'm not racing?"

"But-" Hikari went on as another wave hit, and she saw the boy again. "Hey, it's that green boy!"

Hikari then rushed off after the boy, now just as tall as her, into the woods.

"Hey you!" Hikari called out as the boy looked at his watch.

"Oh my goodness gracious!" The boy called out. "I'm late! I'm late!"

"Late for what?!" Hikari called out as she continued to chase after him, going deeper and deeper into the forest.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Alice in Wonderland or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	4. The Walrus and the Carpenter

Chapter 4: The Walrus and the Carpenter

Hikari continued to chase the boy until she arrived in a deep dark part of the woods with trees all around and the sun practically blocked from view.

"Hey you!" Hikari called out. "Oh, I'm sure he came this way. I wonder if he's hiding."

She bumps into two boys in white that stood perfectly still.

"What peculiar little figures." Hikari said as she read their names on their chests. "Sora and Vanitas."

"If you think we're wax works, you ought to pay, you know." One of them said in a American accent.

"Contrariwise, if you think we're alive, you ought to speak to us." The other one said.

The two then sped around before getting in front of Hikari again.

"That's manners." They both said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Hikari said. "But I've gotta get going."

She moved on as the two sped in front of her.

"You're beginning backwards." One of them said.

"Si." The other said. "The first thing in a visit is to say…

_How do you do and shake hands._

_Shake hands. Shake hands._

_How do you do and shake hands._

_And state your name again._

They then shook Hikari's hands, spinning her around like a top until she fell into a sitting position.

"That's manners." The two said.

"Oh yeah?" Hikari asked. "Well my name is Hikari. But really, I've gotta get going. I'm following a blond boy, so-"

"Oh, you can't go yet!" They said as they sped in front of her. "The visit has just started."

"I'm really sorry but-"

"Would you like to play hide-and-seek or button, button, who's got the button?" They both asked.

"No thank you." Hikari went on.

"If you stay long enough, we might have a fight." They said again.

"That's very kind of you, but I've gotta go." Hikari went on.

"Why?" They both asked.

"Because I'm following a blond boy." Hikari went on.

"Why?" They asked again.

"Well I'm curious to know where he's going." Hikari admitted.

"Oh… She's curious." One of them said nervously.

"The oysters were curious too." The other said.

"Si, and you remember what happened to them." The first answered.

"Poor things." The two said sadly.

"Hey, what happened to the oysters?" Hikari asked. Her curiosity had been redirected, and she never could resist a good story.

"Oh, you wouldn't be interested." They said.

"But I am!" Hikari insisted.

"Oh no, no." They went on. "You're in much too much of a hurry."

"Well maybe I could spare a little time." Hikari admitted.

"You could?" The two said excitedly. "Well…"

"The walrus and the carpenter!" One of the twins said.

"Or the story of the curious oysters." The other added, and then they started.

_The sun was shining on the sea,  
Shinning with all his might.  
He did his very best to make  
The billows smooth and bright,  
And this was odd because it was,  
The middle of the night!_

The Walrus and the Carpenter were walking close at hand.  
The beach was wide from side to side,  
But much too full of sand.  
"Mr. Walrus", said the Carpenter,  
"My brain begins to perk,  
We'll sweep this clear in half a year.  
If you don't mind the work."

"Work?! The time has come,"  
The Walrus said.  
"To talk of other things!  
Of shoes, and ships, and ceiling wax,  
And cabbages and kings,  
And why the seas is boiling hot,  
And whether pigs have wings!  
Calloo- Callay! No work today!  
We're cabbages and kings!"

"Oh uh, oysters, come and walk with us,  
The day is warm and bright.  
A pleasant walk,  
A pleasant talk  
Would be a sheer delight!"

"Yes, and should we get hungry on the way,  
We'll stop and... have a bite."

But mother oyster winked her eye,  
And shook her heavy head.  
She knew too well this was no time  
To leave her oyster bed.

"The sea is nice,  
Take my advice, and stay right here."  
Mum said.

"Yes yes, of course, of course, but ha-ha,  
The time has come my little friends to talk of other things.  
Of shoes, and ships, and ceiling wax,  
Of cabbages and kings.  
And why the sea is boiling hot,  
And whether pigs have wings, ha-ha!  
Calloo- Callay, come run away!  
We're the cabbages and kings!"

"Well now uh, let me see .  
Ah! A loaf of bread is what we chiefly need!"

"How 'bout some pepper, and salt, and vinegar eh?"

"Oh, yes, yes! Splendid idea, ha-ha!  
Very good indeed!  
Now, if you're ready oysters dear, ha-ha  
We can begin the feed."

"Feed?!"

"Oh yes!  
The time has come my little friends  
To talk of food and things!"

"Of pepper corns and mustard seed and other seasonings!  
We'll mix them all together in a sauce that's fit for kings!  
Calloo- Callay we'll eat today,  
Like cabbages and kings!"

"I uh, I weep for you. I uh, excuse me.  
I uh, deeply sympathize.  
For I've enjoyed your company,  
Oh, much more than you realize."

"Little oysters,  
Little oysters?"

But answer there came none.  
And this was scarcely odd because,  
They'd been eaten.  
Every one.

We're cabbages and kings!  
The end!

"That was a very sad story." Hikari admitted.

"Si." They said. "And there's a moral to it."

"A very good moral." Hikari said. "If you happen to be an oyster. Well it's been a very nice visit, but-"

"Another one!" The two called out.

"But-"

"Old Father Ansem!"

"But I really-"

"_You are Old Father Ansem."_

_The young man said._

"_And your hair has become very white._

_And yet you continually stand on your head._

_Do you think at your age it is right?_

As they went on, Hikari slipped away and continued where she thought the blond boy had gone.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Alice in Wonderland or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	5. We'll Smoke the Monster Out

Chapter 5: We'll Smoke the Monster Out

As Hikari continued her search for the boy, she came across a small cottage.

"I wonder who-" Hikari began when a familiar voice shouted out.

"MARY ANN!"

A door opened to reveal the blond boy.

"It's that boy!" Hikari called out excitedly.

"XION!" The boy called out again.

The boy closed the window and rushed out the front door.

"Oh, it just can't wait!" The boy groaned. "Oh me. Oh my. Oh me. Oh my."

"Excuse me." Hikari said to the boy as he stopped and looked at her. "But I've been trying to-"

"Why Xion, what are you doing out there?!" The boy asked.

"Xion?" Hikari asked. "My name's Hikari."

"Well whoever you are, just don't do something, stand there!" The boy called out. "No, I mean go get my gloves! I'm late!"

"But late for what?" Hikari asked. "That's just what I-"

"No time to explain!" The boy snapped. "Just get my gloves!"

The boy then shoved Hikari into the house as she sighed.

"Oh brother." Hikari sighed. "Next thing you know, I'll be taking orders from Yuffie."

She went into the boy's room which was filled with posters and bunk beds, as well as looking disheveled, possibly from the boy's search for the gloves.

"Let's see…" Hikari mused. "If I were a boy, where would I keep my gloves?"

Eventually, she found a cookie tray with several cookies marked "Eat Me".

"Huh." Hikari said. "Well don't mind if I do."

She took one of the cookies and ate it when after a few seconds, she began growing.

"Oh not again!" Hikari griped.

Outside, the boy stamped his foot and opened the door.

"Xion, have you found my- AHHH!"

The boy's sentence ended in a scream as Hikari's foot zoomed out of it, knocking the boy back outside as her arms broke through the walls, and her whole torso filled up the house.

"HELP!" The boy called out. "MONSTER! Help! I need help here!"

The boy rushed off as Hikari tried to get the house off of her, but it was too well made to separate without sufficient force, such as when her limbs were shooting out of her body.

"It's a monster!" The boy cried out as he returned. "A monster, Drew, in my house!"

"Drew?" Hikari asked. She managed to look out the window to see the black-haired boy with red high lights from the beach walking down the path with the blond boy.

"Now come on, Roxas." Drew replied calmly to the boy. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh my roof and rafters and stuff!" Roxas groaned before pointing the house out. "There it is!"

Drew looked, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Whoa!" He called out as he saw Hikari's limbs sticking out of the house. "It is a monster."

"Well do something, dude!" Roxas snapped.

"Hm." Drew mused as he looked up at the house and where Hikari's foot and crashed through the front door. "Pretty strange situation, but…"

"But what?" Roxas asked.

"I think I know the solution." Drew stated.

"Yes!" Roxas said excitedly.

"Oh thank goodness." Hikari sighed.

"What's the solution?" Roxas asked.

"Pull it out the chimney." Drew said plainly.

"Eh?" Hikari asked.

"Well pull it out!" Roxas shouted.

"Me?" Drew said. "How am I supposed to do that? I can't fly up to the chimney. What we need's… Ah! What we need is an archer."

Drew turned to a girl in red with brown hair and a quiver full of arrows.

"Great!" Roxas called out. "Hey, Surane!"

"What?" Surane asked as she walked over.

"We need an archer!" Roxas said quickly. "Can you help us?"

"Sure." Surane said as Drew walked up to her.

"Surane," Drew asked. "Have you ever been down a chimney?"

"Sure." Surane replied.

"Great." Drew said. "You just go up that chimney and pull that monster out of there."

"Right!" Surane said a she shot an arrow into the roof and began climbing the rope it was attached to before she realized what Drew had said. "Monster?!"

She rushed down the house as Roxas and Drew chased after her before Drew caught her and climbed up the rope with her.

"Come on, Surane." Drew said. "This is a golden opportunity for you."

"Oh yeah?" Surane asked.

"You could be famous." Drew pointed out.

"Ooh…" Surane said.

"Right." Drew finished. "In you go. Nothing to it, buddy."

Surane slid down, dislodging the soot as it got into Hikari's nose.

"Oh… Oh… Oh no!" Hikari groaned as she sneezed, sending Surane flying out of the chimney.

"Well…" Drew sighed. "There goes Iris."

"Poor Surane." Hikari sighed.

"Maybe we should try a more energetic remedy." Drew sighed when he wiped some sweat off his brow before it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I've got it!" Drew shouted. "We'll burn the house down!"

"Yeah, we'll burn the house down!" Roxas called out before his face fell. "Wait, what?!"

"No, no, no!" Hikari called out fearfully.

Drew was oblivious to both protests and began bringing the furniture that got pushed out of the house as Hikari grew and began breaking it up for fire wood.

_We'll smoke the blighter out._

_We'll put the beast to route._

_Some kindling. Just a stick or two._

_This bit of rubbish ought to do._

Drew tossed an old grandfather clock onto the pile.

"Oh man." Roxas groaned.

_We'll smoke the blighter out._

_We'll smoke the monster out._

"No, not the bird house!" Roxas shrieked as Drew yanked it from the ground and tossed it onto the pile.

_We'll roast the blighter's toes._

_We'll toast the creature's nose._

"Just fetch that gate." Drew said as Beast Boy did so. "We'll get that thing out of there."

"Oh boy." Roxas groaned again.

"Got a match?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, here." Roxas said as he handed Drew one.

"Thanks." Drew said.

_Without a single doubt,_

_We'll smoke the monster out._

"_We'll smoke the monster out!_" Roxas said, getting into the spirit before he realized what that meant. "Oh, my poor house and furniture!"

As the smoke began to billow, Hikari gulped.

"Oh, this is serious." She said. Suddenly, she noticed a garden full of vegetables.

"Hey…" Hikari said. "Maybe if I-"

She made for the garden when Roxas grabbed back a carrot she had grabbed.

"No, that's mine!" Roxas said as he was pulled up with the carrot Hikari grabbed. "Let go!"

"I'm sorry, but I've gotta eat something." Hikari said as she brought Roxas inside.

"Not me!" Roxas shrieked as she tossed the carrot to her, and she ate it, shrinking down to the size of a bug as Roxas fell out of the house.

Once out of the house, Roxas looked at his watch while Drew was fanning the now useless flames.

"Oh, I'm late!" Roxas shrieked as he rushed off. "Oh, I'm here, when I should be there!"

"Hey Roxas, do you have another match?" Drew asked as the flames were beginning to die out.

"No, sorry, and I've got to head out." Roxas said as he continued off while Hikari followed him again.

"Wait!" Hikari shrieked as she climbed down the stairs, literally, thanks to her new small size.

"Hey, young lady." Drew asked. "Do you have a match?"

"No, sorry." Hikari said. "I really must be off now."

As Hikari rushed off, she heard Drew in the distance.

"No cooperation." Drew muttered. "Just no cooperation. Well, can't have monsters around. I guess I'll just have to get this fire going myself."

"Oh, I hope he's got insurance." Hikari sighed as she continued on back into the forest.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Alice in Wonderland or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	6. Golden Afternoon

Chapter 6: Golden Afternoon

Hikari continued on until she reached an area with huge flowers. As she looked around, she knew she had lost the rabbit and decided to take a breather.

"Oh, I'm never gonna catch him when I'm this small." Hikari sighed when two pieces of bread moving the way a butterfly would was flying past and she followed it.

"What curious butterflies." Hikari said as they consolidated into one loaf of bread.

"You mean bread and butterflies." An unknown voice said as Hikari giggled at the pun, not realizing that a voice had come from nowhere at all.

"Wait…" Hikari said as she looked around, but no one was there but a few flowers, the largest of which being a rose. "Now who do you suppose…?"

Hikari looked around, confused beyond reckoning. Just then a rocking horse with wings came up.

"A horse fly!" Hikari said instinctively. "I mean a rocking horse fly."

"Naturally." The disembodied voice said again.

Hikari turned to the rose where the voice seemed to be coming from.

"Um, beg your pardon, but did you…?" Hikari began before stopping herself. "Oh, that's silly. Flowers can't talk."

"But of course we can talk my dear." The rose responded with the voice as Hikari gaped in awe.

"If there's anyone worth talking to." A violet added.

"Or about!" A daisy said, giggling.

"And we sing too." A group of flowers with the voices of children replied.

"You do?" Hikari asked.

"Yes." A group of tulips responded. "Would you like to hear tip-toe through the tulips?"

"No!" A group of blue flowers Hikari didn't know the name of responded. "Let's sing about us!"

"We know one about the shy little violets." A pair of shy little violets interjected.

"Oh no." A lily said, holding her pollen like a nose. "How about Lovely Lilly of the Valley?"

The flowers began arguing when the rose taped her stem on a rock.

"Girls, girls." The rose said calmly. "We shall sing Golden Afternoon. After all, that's about all of us."

Hikari sat down on the ground as they began.

"Sound your 'A', Lilly." The rose said, and the flowers began harmonizing. Then once that was done, they began to sing.

_Little bread and butterflies kiss the tulips,_

_And the sun is like a toy balloon._

_There are get up in the morning glories,_

_In the Golden Afternoon._

_There are dizzy daffodils in the hillside._

_Strings of violets are all in tune._

_Tiger lilies love the dancing lions,_

_In the Golden Afternoon. (The Golden Afternoon.)_

_There are dog a caterpillars and a copper centipede,_

_Where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life,_

_They lead…_

_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers._

_For especially in the month of June,_

_There's a wealth of happiness and romance,_

_All in the Golden Afternoon._

Everyone began harmonizing as Hikari was practically swept up by the music which was coming from several flowers as Hikari began tapping her feet along as she walked up.

_All in the golden afternoon!_

_The Golden afternoon…!_

Hikari then breathed in and began to sing.

_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers._

_For especially in the month of June,_

_There's a wealth of happiness and romance,_

_All in the Golden Afternoon._

Hikari coughed a little from the high note, but the rose smiled encouragingly, and they all finished the song together and Hikari applauded.

"Oh that was so awesome!" Hikari called out.

"Thank you, my dear." The rose responded.

"What kind of garden do you come from?" The lily asked.

"Oh, I don't come from any garden." Hikari explained which seemed to alarm many plants.

"Do you hear that?!" The lily asked the violet. "Do you suppose she's a wildflower?"

"Oh no." Hikari said with a chuckle. "I'm not a wild flower."

"Just what species, or shall we say genus, are you, my dear?" The rose asked.

"Um…" Hikari began. "I guess you'd call me a genus-humanus-Hikari."

"Ever see a Hikari with a blossom like that?" The lily asked the violet again, pointing at Hikari's hair.

"Come to think of it, did you ever see a Hikari?" The violet asked.

"Oh yeah…" The lily said. "And did you notice her petals? What a peculiar color."

The violet smelled Hikari's hair, which confused her as she couldn't see a nose anywhere on it.

"And no fragrance." The violet said.

"Just look at those stems!" The lily said, pointing at her legs.

"Rather scrawny, I'd say." The violet replied.

"I think she's pretty." A baby rose said as the violet covered her mouth.

"Quiet Bud." Violet scolded.

"But I'm not a flower." Hikari insisted.

"Aha!" Violet called out. "Just as I suspected! She's nothing but an Obela Vungarus!"

"Oh no!" The flowers replied.

"A what?" Hikari asked.

"To put it bluntly," the Violet explained. "A weed."

"I am not a weed!" Hikari called out.

The flowers began talking sharply as they all turned away from Hikari as the rose came up.

"Young lady, I'm afraid we cannot have weeds in our garden." The rose insisted.

"Alright!" Hikari snapped as she headed off. "If that's the way you feel about it! If I was my normal size, I could pick every one of you if I wanted too, and that would teach you!"

The flowers then dropped a flower holding water down, which washed her away.

"'You can learn a lot of things from the flowers.'" Hikari scoffed. "Seems to me they could learn a few things about manners."

* * *

Chaos dose not own Alice in Wonderland or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


End file.
